Hey Len
by Ventiwings
Summary: I'm not good with letters, but I heard you moved while I was out.


**Hey Len**

:** I'm not good with letters, but I heard you moved while I was out.**

_Decided to make a LenKu fic._

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm not good with letters, but I heard you moved while I was out.

It kind of hurt.

But I guess you were hurting more before you left.

I'm sorry.

* * *

Hey Len,

Did you see the stars falling last night?

I know how much you liked watching stars in the winter.

I like them in spring.

What sort of wish did you make?

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm going into junior high near by.

It's a twenty minute walk from my house and it's up a hill.

I'll be getting a lot of exercise.

* * *

Hey Len,

Junior high is easier than I thought.

At least, I thought so until I saw my grades.

My homeroom teacher is always complaining about her marriage.

Do all older women talk about marriage?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got into this new anime!

I'm liking the hero a lot and I wanna be like him.

Maybe if I wear my blazer on my shoulders and wear finger-less gloves would I be like him?

That sounds silly, right?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got out of my..."phase."

It was getting out of hand and embarrassing.

I can't believe I wore multi-colored contacts.

I'm so embarrassed with myself.

* * *

Hey Len,

I don't know which high school to go to.

Maybe I should go to the same one you're heading to?

What do you think?

* * *

Hey Len,

Mom told me to go to one near by instead of going into another town.

She's so annoying, but she loves me.

I'm going to study for a while.

* * *

Hey Len,

The exam was really painful.

I'm scared if I don't make it.

But I made a new friend.

She looks like you.

* * *

Hey Len,

I really miss you.

When are you going to visit?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got in!

What about you?

Did you get into your first choice?

* * *

Hey Len,

High school is really weird.

I grew out my hair.

How long should I let it grow out?

* * *

Hey Len,

Midterms are coming up.

I'm really nervous.

I'll go study.

Do you have any tips?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got a perfect score on three out of my eight classes.

It's got nothing on you, but it's better than junior high.

Get this! I got a perfect score in math!

Pretty phenomenal, right?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got a boyfriend.

He's nice and he loves to sing and play guitar.

I'll send you a picture some time.

Did you find anyone you like?

* * *

Hey Len,

We went on a date to the amusement park.

The Ferris Wheel was really pretty.

We rode it at night and there was a water show below.

I really like him.

Do you approve?

* * *

Hey Len,

So he asked if we would make it through university.

I'm not sure.

I told him that, and he understood.

Do you think that we will?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got into a fight with the friend who looks like you.

She was really furious.

She told me she liked my boyfriend.

I was really confused.

* * *

Hey Len,

I had a nightmare that you stopped talking to me.

I woke up crying.

I broke up with my boyfriend.

He didn't understand why.

I don't either.

* * *

Hey Len,

Me and the girl I told you about stopped being friends.

I couldn't help but cry.

Are you still friends with me?

* * *

Hey Len,

We stayed friends.

It was awkward at first, but he's nice about it.

He still has the habit of bringing flowers to my door.

I think he wants to get back together.

Should we?

* * *

Hey Len,

I decided to visit you.

I heard about the weather conditions, but they're usually wrong.

I'm heading off right after school.

* * *

Hey Len,

It started snowing really hard.

The train's stopped.

I think I should head back home.

* * *

Hey Len,

I had a nice dream last night.

You gave me a surprise visit.

We had lunch and then you told me you were moving back.

I was happy.

I woke up crying again.

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm going to start studying.

The University we said we both want to go to has difficult exams.

Maybe I'll see you there?

* * *

Hey Len,

Studying is irritating.

But I learned something new.

Several things new, actually.

I think I might go into Chemical Engineering.

Pretty random, right?

* * *

Hey Len,

Poetry looks nice.

I might try it sometime.

You'll be the first one to read them.

I promise.

* * *

Hey Len,

_Roses fall and wilt,_

_Violets blossom and bloom,_

_I'm thinking about waking up,_

_but I know I'm alone in an empty room_

How was that?

* * *

Hey Len,

I wrote about sixteen poems.

I think they're all about you.

I really miss you.

* * *

Hey Len,

I passed the entrance exam and interview.

I'm taking all morning classes.

It's going to be hard.

* * *

Hey Len,

Classes are difficult.

I made some new friends.

One of them asked me out.

Do you think I should go for it?

* * *

Hey Len,

_Rain or shine,_

_I can't wait to see you,_

_and cast a spell that binds,_

_our fates together_

It's still a work in progress.

* * *

Hey Len,

I decided to decline.

It'd be awkward dating a new friend, right?

I think he's mad.

* * *

Hey Len,

Should I try writing happier poems?

I think it'd be easier if you were here with me.

I need the inspiration.

* * *

Hey Len,

He tried asking me out again.

He got together with some friends and did a performance in the school cafeteria.

All of them were in on it.

I couldn't help but runaway.

Am I coward?

* * *

Hey Len,

I decided to give it a shot.

It was okay.

But he wasn't the one for me.

I miss you.

* * *

Hey Len,

Papers are difficult to write.

I'd rather write creatively than expository.

Also, numbers are just too overwhelming.

Did I go into the wrong field after all?

* * *

Hey Len,

_We keep collecting wishes upon a star,_

_only to realize that they're still too far_

_Too far for our hands to reach and catch_

_and still too far for us to meet our match_

_They're in Heaven above_

_and we're all deluded into thinking about love_

It's another work in progress.

* * *

Hey Len,

I decided to drop out.

I'm living alone and I work at a part time job.

Chemical Engineering wasn't for me after all.

It seems we can't study in the same field.

* * *

Hey Len,

The guy who asked me out before tried again.

He also tried to convince me to go back into university.

I told him no.

I don't think it's for me.

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm thinking about publishing poetry.

I wrote about fifty.

What do you think about them?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got rejected.

I think that's the tenth time.

I'm still trying.

Believe in me, okay?

* * *

Hey Len,

Someone had faith in me.

I'm waiting for the results.

Every poem I sent you is in one book.

Do you think they'll sell well?

* * *

Hey Len,

I got demands for more!

I'm so excited.

Is it okay if I dedicate the next one to you?

* * *

Hey Len,

My popularity skyrocketed.

It's mainly popular with middle-aged housewives, though.

I think I'll try to target younger ones.

What do you think?

* * *

Hey Len,

I don't remember who I was.

My head hurts, but I kept writing.

To you.

Always to you.

Can we please talk?

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm still writing.

I remember bits and pieces.

I'm going to keep writing to you because it makes me happy.

* * *

Hey Len,

My agent told me that my poems have gotten melancholic.

I asked if that was okay.

She told me it was.

I think I should try other tones.

* * *

Hey Len,

I got a lot of letters from fans.

I sent replies to them.

They seemed really happy.

Why don't you write back?

* * *

Hey Len,

I woke up crying for some reason.

My head hurt a lot and my chest was heavy.

I couldn't remember how you looked like.

* * *

Hey Len,

I had a nightmare.

It had something to do with you.

It had to do something with me.

My head hurts a lot.

I'm going to take a break from poetry.

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm so sorry.

I forgot about you.

But I can't stop writing letters.

I don't know why and I keep crying.

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm still crying.

No one can tell me who you are.

I moved because it hurt.

I made a mistake.

* * *

Hey Len,

I remembered.

I woke up and rolled off the bed and remembered.

I'm so sorry, I am so sorry.

* * *

Hey Len,

I went to the tree where you got into an accident.

I dug up our time capsule.

I read your love letter to me.

I am so sorry.

* * *

Hey Len,

I'm so sorry.

So very sorry.

* * *

Hey Len,

It's a new morning.

I put flowers on your grave today.

I'm sorry that I haven't done that in the last two years.

* * *

Hey Len,

I love you too.

Sincerely,

Miku Hatsune.

P.S: Rest in peace.

* * *

Loosely based on Fifteen Years Chasing a Cute Boy (Miku ver.)

I'm really rusty on the LenKu scene ahaha. But whaaatever.

~Ventus


End file.
